The Macalania Difference: A New Story
by writer-jm
Summary: Rikku's got something she needs to tell Yuna. Leads to a different ending. Little bit of crossover into FFX2. Definitely AU. RikkuYuna!


I was truly surprised at this story. It quite literally came out of nowhere. I woke up on Saturday, sat at my computer and typed this whole thing out in an hour and a half. That's a record for me! (Or at least a darn close second to "An Illness.")

Well, anyway, I'm a big fan of this couple. Mostly 'cause they're really cute together. (Sorry Paine/Rikku, Paine/Yuna fans) I'd like to thank Armor King for writing so many great Rikku/Yuna stories! Now, I've completed one of my many goals.

For those of you who are worried about incest, it's not the case in my story. I know if you're reading this, you probably don't care, but I just did it anyway.

This is supposed to be a fluffy romance with a little bit of humor. Maybe a little bit of pervertedness, but not much.

I'd like to dedicate it to Tukuyomi and noone. They've been supportive of me for a while now. I hope they love this one.  
Of course, I hope the rest of my usual reviewers love this one too. New readers, I hope I can impress you.

Thoughts '…'  
Speaking "…"

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Otherwise, we'd see something like this happen…. (my story)

**The Macalania Difference: A New Story**

(Macalania Woods, The Lake)

Yuna was sitting on the shore, trying to catch her breath after her near wedding to the demented Maester Seymour. Then, she heard light footsteps breaking the silence.

"Yunie? Are you okay?" It was Rikku, Yuna's beloved cousin.

"Yes, I'm just trying to relax." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Here let me help." Rikku knelt behind the brunette and began a soothing message.

Yuna sighed blissfully. "Thank you. This feels really good."

Rikku became anxious. She knew that she had to do it. Now. She couldn't wait another day.

Yuna interrupted her thoughts. "That was a crazy wedding. I can't believe you threw a grenade at Seymour and kicked him in the face."

Rikku let out a cute growl. "He deserved it for trying to use you! I couldn't let that… butthead marry you!"

"Thank you for saving me." Yuna smiled back at the blonde. "You really scared me when you jumped after me."

"I scared you?" Rikku was shocked. "What did you expect me to do when the one I lo… when you fell off the edge? I wasn't going to let you die alone…"

"Rikku…" Yuna was shocked at the depth of emotion she felt. "I'm so glad I managed to summon Valefor in time. I couldn't lose you too."

There was a tense silence. Rikku spoke cautiously. "How do you feel about Tidus?"

"He's a friend." Yuna noticed the worried tone in the Al Behd's voice. She laid a hand on Rikku's. It was shaking. "Are you okay, Rikku?"

"Yunie, I've got to tell you something really important. Please, wait until I'm finished before you say anything. Okay?"

Yuna nodded. She grasped Rikku's hands within her own, hoping to ease her anxiety. She looked into green swirls and saw determination.

Rikku blushed as she looked into Yuna's lovely mismatched eyes. She couldn't delay. "Yunie, I've known you my entire life. We've spent so much time together playing, laughing, crying, and even suffering. Every moment I spend with you means everything to me. When I joined you on this journey, I knew the outcome. I planned to tell you this before we reached the end. Then, you were getting married. I was so hurt when I heard the news. I knew I was supposed to feel relief that you weren't going to die. I realized that...I didn't want to share you with anyone." This brought a huge blush from both. "Fortunately, it didn't go through. And then that awful fall… It almost killed me. Before I knew it, I had jumped after you." She took a deep breath. "It reinforced feelings I have had for years." The blonde took a hand and caressed Yuna's smooth cheek. "I love you, Yunie. With every part of me. I couldn't wait another moment to keep this from you. I trust you and know you won't hate me. So, I'll go now."

Rikku got up to leave her cousin alone. She felt a tug on her still captive wrist. The next thing she knew, she felt lips on her own. They were so warm.

Then, there was a short break. "I love you too, Rikku." The joy shared in their hearts was almost overpowering. They hugged feeling a new comfort.

The two shared another intense kiss and began to giggle. The next moment they were splashing around the lake. Rikku and Yuna held hands as they swam underneath the surface.

--

Tidus stood guard at the entrance to the lake. "I said leave them alone!" Rikku had told him about her feelings for Yuna. He was overjoyed for the little thief. He had volunteered to help.

Lulu looked at him with a confused look. "What's going on? We're supposed to protect Yuna, not leave her defenseless. Kimahri, give us a hand, please."

Tidus gulped as the Ronzo approached. He was surprised as the large feline stood next to him. "Yuna fine. Rikku with."

Tidus gave him a look of gratitude. 'Good luck Rikku.'

Lulu began to ponder. 'Maybe…'

--

Rikku and Yuna were drying off on the edge of the lake. They were peacefully enjoying the silence. Yuna took her eyes off of Rikku for a second. The next one, she was pinned to the ground being tickled.

"Rikku… ha ha… please… stop!" Rikku stopped. She instead, kissed Yuna again with more passion.

"Yuna…" Yuna noticed the serious look return to Rikku's eyes. "Do you wanna… 'you know' before we go back. We might never have the chance…" There was an intense blush on her face.

Yuna turned bright red as well. "I know it would be wonderful, but I want to wait until we're married."

"So no regrets?"

Yuna shook her head. "Now that I know how you truly feel; I have no regrets." Rikku looked somewhat relieved. She hadn't been ready either. "Besides, we'll have our chance after we complete our journey." Rikku was surprised at the new hope in Yuna's mixed eyes. Rikku was contemplating something else; it was obvious to Yuna because it was written all over her cousin's face. "Rikku?"

"Would you marry me? After all this is over… I mean." Rikku spoke with a sparkle in her eye.

Yuna's eyes lit up and she embraced her cousin. "Absolutely! There's no other person I'd rather spend the rest of my life with!" They kissed once again and returned to the camp hand-in-hand.

--

Even with new hope, the end of the pilgrimage seemed like a big "if." Somehow, things worked out and Yuna didn't have to die. However, they lost two friends who had been apparently lost themselves.

"Well, guys, I guess this is it…" Tidus said as he felt himself being drawn away. "I couldn't ask for better friends! Good luck Rikku and Yuna! I know you'll be happy together!" He waved as he disappeared.

Yuna cried softly on Rikku's shoulder. "I didn't want to lose anyone."

Rikku rubbed her back as a few tears made their way down her face. "We didn't lose them, they were already gone. At least, we have some great memories to remember them by…"

Yuna nodded into her shoulder. She remembered how important this moment would be to all the people of Spira. She smiled and said one last prayer wishing their friends well.

--

Yuna was finishing up her victory speech in Luca. "… We have all lost loved ones. I know it is difficult, but we must continue on. We must honor their memory. We must remember them." The audience burst out in cheering and applause. Yuna motioned for them to be silent. Her former guardians looked surprised. Yuna pulled a certain blonde Al Behd forward. "I would also like to announce my marriage to my true love Rikku."

There was three seconds of silence before an even louder round of cheering broke out. It was a surprise to everyone, but even more surprised was Rikku who was being dipped and kissed in front of the entire world.

A moment later, a pair of female Crusaders stepped forth. Yuna and Rikku recognized them as Elma and Lucil. They were holding hands. They whispered something to Yuna. Yuna went back to the microphone and everyone went silent.

"I would also like to recognize two other heroes of the fight against Sin. Elma and Lucil! They're also going to get married!" The arena broke into cheers once again as one couple congratulated the other.

--

The wedding took place after an intensely busy week. Cid brought in some Al-Behd family to Besaid to see the event. At first, the couple was worried what Rikku's father would think. He smiled as he mentioned that Yuna's mother was adopted and said he wouldn't have cared either way.

He was to walk Rikku down the aisle first, where Wakka was waiting. He was somewhat surprised when Rikku asked him to be the Best Man, since Tidus couldn't be there.

Rikku was wearing a somewhat short wedding gown. It was her mother's and Cid explained that the length was due to the desert climate. "It's not a good idea for a bride to get heat stroke!" Cid had laughed earlier.

He wasn't laughing now. There were tears streaming from his eyes as well as pride. "You look absolutely beautiful. Your mother would be so happy." Cid spoke between sobs.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me! And I know Mom would be happy. Now quit cryin' and get me down that aisle, so Yuna can come out." Rikku was really excited. She could barely make it to the steps of the Temple of Yevon without squealing.

Somehow Rikku made it successfully and Cid went to his seat. The Al-Behd next to him donated a large tissue. Cid promptly blow his nose on it, startling the first three rows of guests.

Now everyone looked to Lulu's hut, where the bride was waiting. Lulu came out smiling. No one had seen her smile so bright. She was still wearing a black dress. She had fought off all opposition swearing it would not hurt anyone. "Besides, the focus won't be on me." She had reasoned. She took up position to the left of a jittery Rikku as the maid of honor.

Next Elma and Lucil made their way down to the Alter, both serving as flower girls. They both wore a wreath of tropical flowers and matching sleeveless white dresses. Their wedding was later in the month, so Rikku and Yuna could be married first. Plus, they wanted to take their time in preparations. As they walked along the stone walkway, they spread a rainbow of petals down the aisle, while smiling at each other. They were already dreaming of their own special day.

The murmurs completely died out as the imposing figure of Kimahri left Yuna's tent. His fur was neatly brushed and he wore a simple black bow tie. No one had been surprised when they heard Yuna asked her loyal caretaker to walk her down the aisle.

Rikku was literally bouncing in place, her dress making swishing sounds. Wakka and Lulu tried to tell her to relax and she suddenly froze. There was a variety of awed reactions from the crowd as they rose from their seats. They followed her gaze to Yuna.

She was dressed in a strapless, pure white gown. A light veil covered her face. Her smile shone through as clearly as the sun through a window. When, her eyes met Rikku's, they both lit up. There was no one else in the world at that moment. They couldn't take their eyes off each other as Yuna walked slowly towards the Alter. Kimarhi was surprised at the strong pull he felt as he was almost drug to the Alter.

As the brides took each others hands, the minister spoke. He was one of the priests of Yevon at Besaid that knew Yuna's father. He was proud to preside over the ceremony for Sir Braska's daughter.

The vows were exchanged. Wakka produced two golden rings that were placed on two fingers.

Then the minister asked: "Do you Rikku, take this woman to be your wife?"

The instant response was: "I do!"

The aged, hard-of-hearing priest covered his ear. When it stopped ringing, he looked at Yuna. "Do you…" he got out before he was enthusiastically cut off.

Yuna couldn't wait. "I do!"

The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the brides."

Rikku pushed back the veil. There was a searing kiss, but kept somewhat brief by Lulu coughing politely, about three times. They broke apart, but walked hand-in-hand down the aisle. They separated long enough to return to their earlier tents to change for the reception.

It was hardly a reception. It was more like the Besaid party to end all parties. Everyone provided their best recipe. Large food items were cooked over the bonfire. People danced in every corner of the square.

When the bouquet was tossed, Elma and Lucil stood unopposed. Everyone applauded, excited at the thought of another happy event. The garter was a little more of an unusual event. As Rikku prepared to throw it, it shot out of her hands and hit Wakka in the face.

He rose to his feet. "What's the meaning of this…" He sobered as he saw what he was holding. He blushed.

--

Rikku and Yuna's honeymoon was going to be at a lagoon-side cabin on the other side of Besaid. As neared the cabin, Rikku looked at Yuna with a question in her eyes.

Yuna smiled and swept Rikku off her feet. She carried her into the cabin. That night they fully expressed their love for each other. Their expectations were exceeded and more.

--

The next night, Rikku and Yuna were lying on a shared beach towel on the shore. A naked Rikku wrapped an arm over an equally bare Yuna. They were watching the stars, although they weren't completely paying attention to the sky.

"Aren't they beautiful, Rikku?" Yuna said with awe in her voice.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you," came the reply. Rikku snuggled closer enjoying their proximity. She had a question. "Are you glad we waited?"

"Yes. There's nothing to hold us back, no doubts or fears. We're legally and spiritually bound.We don't have any guilt to worry about. I wanted to prove how much I love you by waiting until now. I wanted to show you how special you are, because you're the only one I shared this with, will ever share this with."

Rikku leaned up and kissed her. "I love you so much." She squeezed Yuna in a hug.

Yuna smiled. "I love you too."

Rikku smiled back. "You know if you want the stars, all you gotta do is ask and I'll get 'em for you. I'll make you a beautiful necklace; although, it'll never compare to you." Yuna kissed her again. Their kiss deepened as time ticked on.

--

A week later, the two returned to Besaid. They were practically glowing with happiness. Lulu blushed when she noticed the lack of tan lines. The couple decided it was time to help preparations with Elma and Lucil's wedding.

--

A year and a half later, found Rikku and Yuna on an airship. They had found a sphere with someone who resembled Tidus. They decided to do everything they could to see if they could find their friend. Rikku's Brother and friends Buddy, Shinra, and Shopkeep the hypello joined the crew. There was one more slot open in the "adventuring" crew. They needed a warrior.

--

"So is this where I join the 'Gullwings?'" A silver-haired woman asked. Buddy responded in the affirmative. "Who's in charge?"

"I am!" Came a yell from Brother. Paine raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Buddy spoke up. "I'd say Rikku and Yuna. They're probably in their room, right now." Paine walked off before Buddy could continue. 'I hope I don't get blamed for this if they get walked in on.'

--

Paine checked various rooms and found no one. She knocked on one that said "Girls only." No response. She walked in.

There was a shocked gasp followed by a whine. "Yunie, why'd you stop?"

"Oops," was Paine's intelligent reply. Paine didn't know where to look. 'This is a good way to start a working relationship.'

Yuna quickly moved to cover herself and her wife. "Hi, are you the warrior we heard about?" She was embarrassed, but covered up the awkward situation with friendliness.

"Yes, I'm Paine. If you won't get personal, I won't." She tried to sound nice, but it came out wrong. She was still slightly flustered. "I mean that I don't mind that you two are…"

"Married?" Rikku supplied merrily. She held up her and Yuna's matching rings that were still attached to their fingers. The result was another flash. Yuna squeaked and pulled the sheets back up.

"Here, let's try this again." Yuna said holding out her hand, theone that wasn't securing the sheet. "I'm Yuna." Paine shook it carefully.

"I'm Rikku!" The blonde enthusiastically announced. She shook Paine's hand with energy.

"I'm Paine." She felt kind of silly repeating herself, but the situation was still awkward.

Yuna came through with a solution. "How about you get have a drink at Barkeep's place? He'd love to meet you."

Paine nodded. 'I definitely need a drink.' She left.

All three women thought: "This is sure going to be interesting."

Before Yuna could get up, Rikku pounced. "Now where were we…"

Yuna smiled. 'Life is good. Can it get any better?'

End

Was it good? It felt kind of sloppy and choppy, but I had fun with it. Plus, I'm hoping that it'll warm me up for the "Dinner Date" wedding I've got to write.

Sorry, no lemons. I promised myself I would never do that. If you want a Rikku/Yuna lemon, beg Armor King for one. I'm sure A.K. could do a great one, if so inspired.

Does this story come off as a little preachy? Well, that's okay. I may support homosexuality and gay/lesbian marriage, but I do not support sex before marriage. It's something I feel deeply about. I hope to be with only one person all my life. I want it to be about love, not sex. I'm not expressing my opinion or trying to force it on others; I just felt the need to defend my actions.

Feel free to review. I'd be glad to hear what you thought about the story. If you want to just talk about my morals, just get my email, so if you don't want to support me, you won't be by boosting my reviews.


End file.
